


The Promise

by jiamulynn



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 他承诺太阳终将升起。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 5





	The Promise

亚历山大·汉密尔顿太多次想象死亡以至于它熟悉得如同回忆。

子弹穿过风声，缰绳将他挣脱，地面迅速落向头顶，一切像是褪色的画纸泛起白边。

士兵们压低身体向前冲去，在模糊着远去的军队中，他看到有一个人违背了他的直接命令。

“汉密尔顿！”

“亚历山大，该死，你给我起来！”

他感觉到有液体从他发麻的身体流出。他想要开口对劳伦斯说没事，没关系，他知道他们会赢。但他被血液呛得说不出话。

他开始觉得冷。

\---

“汉密尔顿？”

年轻的中校猛地睁开眼，起身的动作过大了些，把身边站着的人也吓了一跳。

“你还好吗？”约翰·劳伦斯后退了一步，毯子被紧紧抱在怀里。

“只是个噩梦。”汉密尔顿低声说，把毯子拿了回来，“也许是美梦，谁知道呢。”至少他领了兵，像个真正的统帅一样。“老天，我要冻僵了。”

“从你刚刚踹我下床的那脚看来，我倾向于噩梦。”劳伦斯爬回他身边躺下。

“抱歉。”他听上去不怎么抱歉，甚至伸出手抓住劳伦斯的前襟把脸埋了进去。

劳伦斯轻轻吸了口气，汉密尔顿不知道那是因为被他的动作吓着了或只是要说话，他懒得去分辨。

最后劳伦斯没有说话。他安静地从枕头下面拿出怀表，眯起眼睛去读时间。

“你打算再睡会儿，还是我们去看日出？”他轻声问，一只手在汉密尔顿后背上安抚地拍了拍。

日出？汉密尔顿皱起眉，但还是放开了他的朋友。他抬起脸，额头蹭过劳伦斯隔夜新生的胡茬，有种奇异的刺痛感。汉密尔顿不喜欢疼痛，但他喜欢这个。

“我不介意来点新鲜空气。”他回答道。

穿好制服没用多久，整理床铺只不过是一眨眼的事，通向山坡的那段漆黑小路他们却仿佛走了一辈子。他们经过食品储藏室、医务室和士兵的营帐，伤者病者和死者的帐篷人声鼎沸，而其他帐篷仍是一片死寂。将军的帐篷里已经亮起了灯。

一位戴着口罩的医务员从营帐背后走出来，背对着身后的灯光深深叹息。两人对视一眼，知道又有一条生命松开了手。

看看他们吧。寒冷、疾病、鲜血笼罩之下，他们衣衫褴褛，而前途迷雾重重。

“我也许无法活到光荣之日，”汉密尔顿开口。

劳伦斯搭在他后背上的手僵硬了一瞬，随即在他肩胛骨上拍了拍，“你会的。”

“劳伦斯……”

“将军不会允许他的得力助手战死沙场。”

“谋事在人，成事在天。”

“亚历山大！”劳伦斯不太高兴地停下脚步。

“好吧，好吧。”汉密尔顿举起双手以示让步，劳伦斯才重新跟了上去。

“但我从未怀疑过光荣之日的到来。”汉密尔顿低声说道。

劳伦斯与他截然相反。他不允许汉密尔顿在胜利之前——或者之后——牺牲，但却不清楚他们是否能迎来胜利的那一天。他也说不好他们两个人谁更乐观些。

他们走到小小的山坡上坐下，并肩向前方望去，从近处的军营到雾气弥漫的地平线。太阳还未升起，原野空荡荡的，战火滋养的泥土带着血与枪药的潮气，枯败的草丛里找不见一支铃兰花。

“答应我你不会在胜利以前离开。”劳伦斯说这话的时候并没有看他，目光仍落在远方的某处。

汉密尔顿没有回答他，他能怎么答复呢？“世事难料，”但劳伦斯绝不会愿意听到他这么说。

劳伦斯耐心地默数到十，身边还是一片沉默。他侧过头，发现汉密尔顿正用手肘撑着地面，试图躺下看星星一般。一阵烦躁从后背蔓延至头顶。

劳伦斯猛地抓住他的手腕把汉密尔顿按在地上。后者终于与他对视，呼吸温和地落上他的衣领。

“回答我。”他低声说。

汉密尔顿平静地抬眼，劳伦斯的头发几乎要蹭到他的额头，那双总是对他盛满笑意的眼睛蒸腾着若有若无的怒气，让那双蓝眼睛蓝得更厉害了。他偏了偏头，越过劳伦斯的肩膀看到远方的地平线泛起白色，太阳拨开朝霞，顷刻之间，万丈金光就会洒满大地。

“——我保证。”于是他回答。草坪上的露水在衣服上透着凉意，但他不在乎这个。

那一瞬间，他仿佛看到了未来的自己忍受着疾疫的折磨，被高热和寒冷反复冲洗，看到自己的军服被喷涌的鲜血浸得沉重，看到迸溅在眼前的战友的脑浆。他模糊地看到一封信，却没有力气将那张轻薄的白纸握紧。在那一瞬间，他看到一个熟悉的身影身着黑衣举枪站在七尺开外，子弹即将出膛。

他隐约看见自己一次又一次吞下所有生不如死的时刻，一次又一次地为了一个誓言满身汗水地睁开眼睛。

汉密尔顿因为眼前的画面出现了一秒钟的怔愣，直到劳伦斯如愿以偿地坐了回去，一大团热量随着他离开。汉密尔顿不知道自己是放松还是失望。

他长长地呼出一口气。过了一会儿，才又捡起这个话题。

“你看，劳伦斯，”汉密尔顿耸了耸肩，“我并非一心求死，也当然愿意见到我们全都得到自由的那天。”

“到那时候，这里会有真正的原野，会有青色的蚂蚱跳来跳去，”耳畔传来布谷鸟的鸣叫，他目送阳光像海水漫过沙滩一样扫过这片丘陵，所到之处草长莺飞，福吉谷一派春意盎然。

“也许那时候我们可以回来，住在这里，让子孙后代在这片草地上自由奔跑，无论他们有什么颜色的皮肤和眼睛……”他抬起手，在那幢小别墅的花园里添上几支含苞的玫瑰花。

汉密尔顿转过头，看到他的朋友无意识地露出笑容。

那是那么美的春意，汉密尔顿不合时宜地想到了天堂、苹果花和亲吻。

“会有这样一天的。”然而劳伦斯的微笑转瞬即逝，天堂下沉直人间，苹果树迅速枯黄，嘴唇被抿得死紧。

汉密尔顿回过头，面对眼前的景象眨了眨眼睛。

潮水退去了。

没有阳光。没有青草。露水凝结在碎石上，泥土潮湿而冰冷。黯淡的星光下一切都昏暗而寂静，营地的方向隐约传来几声破碎的咳嗽和呻吟。

冬日的战地哪里见得到日出。

他呼出一团白雾，感觉到劳伦斯把小臂搭在他的肩膀上。

“回去吧。”他安静地说。

-END


End file.
